


Christmas Morning

by Dlyan_Rudy_Marco_Tink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Fluff, M/M, Present giving, general sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlyan_Rudy_Marco_Tink/pseuds/Dlyan_Rudy_Marco_Tink
Summary: Its literally just 450 words of Christmas morning fluff.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa present for a person from the Drarry Amino I am on. If you are this person, I really hope you like this!

Draco yawned, rolling over. He opened his eyes when he didn’t find his husband in bed next to him. He was basically the Grinch when it came to Christmas yet his husband, Harry, was in love with it. He sat up, glancing around their Christmas covered bedroom. Draco allowed Harry to fully deck out their house last week, mainly because Harry looked so excited to do so. He climbed out of bed, pulling Harry's sweatshirt closer to himself. He brushed his teeth and combed out his long hair, pulling it into a messy bun. Harry approached him from behind, wrapping his arms around him.

“Merry Christmas Mr.Grinch.” Draco rolled his eyes.  
“Merry Christmas Harry.” He turned around in his arms, smiling slightly at him. “I need food and coffee before we do Christmas stuff.” Harry picked up his smaller husband, causing him to squeak. He carried him downstairs, grinning. Draco was dumped on the couch and pancakes placed in front of him.  
“There, eat!” Harry bounced in his seat. He really wanted to do presents. Draco chuckled but ate swiftly. 

He placed his plate in the sink and grabbed Harry’s wrapped present. He sat next to him, a present shoved onto his lap. It was heavy and square. Harry looked over his shoulder as he unwrapped it neatly. He ran his fingers over the front. It was very clearly a photo album. He opened it and gasped softly. It was filled with memories from both of their childhoods, mainly ones of them together.  
“How did you get these pictures?” He looked at his husband, who looked away slightly.  
“I uh...maybe had a wizard extract the memories from my mind and form a full photo?” Draco looked at him in shock.  
“Good to know I married a crazy person.” Harry chuckled and held him close.  
“Do you like it?” Draco nodded slightly.  
“It’s amazing love.” Harry nodded. 

He grabbed the small box he had, handing it to his husband. He ripped it open, not being careful in the slightest. There was a silver watch in the box, Harry glancing at him a little confused. Draco rolled his eyes. “Flip it over.” Harry pulled it out and looked at the back of it. “Scared, Potter?” was inscribed on the back. Harry laughed.  
“It's amazing baby.” He kissed Draco’s forehead softly. He smiled proudly. He was terrified that Harry was going to hate it, all of his tension melting away at his husband's fond smile.  
“Are we heading to the Burrow now?” Draco cuddled into his husband's arms, holding his hand slightly.  
“Soon, but lets cuddle first.” Harry kissed his head. Draco nodded, smiling softly. 

Maybe Christmas wasn't as bad as he originally thought they were.


End file.
